blood_bowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Naggaroth Nightwings
Franchise History The Doom Lords (2380s - present) 2380s - 2432: Dominating the Elven Leagues The Naggaroth Nightwings were founded in Naggarond, Naggaroth in the early 2380s. They played exclusively in the closed Elven Leagues and are distinguished as one of the first Dark Elf teams to recruit players from the Cult of Khaine, who are still renowned for their lust of violence and bloodSpike! Journal #2, pg 9, 2018. In 2391, the Nightwings won their first Elven Kingdoms League Trophy after playing against the Lions of Chrace in the final. Some controversy surrounds their win, as it is thought among Elven League historians that the win was achieved from the direct result of the Nightwings' staff ensured an incredibly low light level such that the High Elven team couldn't make out member of their own teamSpike! Journal #2, pg 10, 2018. 2420 - 2432: Asperon Thorn Era and the Chaos Cup In the early 2420, the Nightwings signed Asperon Thorn and became one of the top teams of the Elven Leagues. In 2421, they won their third Elven Kingdoms Championship. The Chaos Cup Open in 2432 turned out to be a turning point for the team when they were accidentally teleported during a regular sea voyage to the coast off of Norsca. Winning the Chaos Cup gave them the recognition from the NAF they needed and were included in the NAF AFC within the year. 2433 - present: Transitions and Merging Feuds 2433 - 2480: Difficult Transitions Builds Character The Naggaroth Nightwings found themselves in a very difficult AFC division, having to compete with the Reikland Reavers, the Gouged Eye, the Champions of Death, and the Elfheim Eagles. Because of this, the Nightwings found it very challenging to make a true name for themselves on the pitch, even if they could make the playoffs several times. However, playing tougher competition sharpened the Nightwings into a formidable team and they went to compete in the Elven Kingdoms League in 2456. Here they found great success, as they were an even stronger team than before, leading to a fourth Elven Kingdoms Championship. 2481 - 2488: Nightmares for the Nightwings When a new franchise sprang up in the capital of Naggaroth, the Naggarond Nightmares were seen as hotshot upstarts trying to steal the thunder from the more experienced team. The Nightmares spread rumors to any media who would listen that the stuffy and outdated Nightwings had several players who were actually Ulthuan. These lies turned into a blood feud between the two teams and made international headlines for several years. Historians can only speculate on where the blood feud could have ended if not for the collapse of the NAF in 2488, when the commissioner, Nikk Three-Horn absconded with the treasury alongside the Darkside Cowboys' cheerleading squad. 2488 - present: Nightwings become Nightmares The Nightwings were unable to adapt to the changing Blood Bowl scene and were forced into receivership. However, it would be the Nightmares who opened their ranks to the former Nightwing players. In a huge media spectacle, the Nightmares stated they would combine their colors of the Nightmares with the heraldry of the Nightwings. Star Players * Asperon Thorn Models naggarothnightmaresmodels.JPG|Naggaroth Nightmares, 6th Edition, Games Workshop, 2018 bloodquencher.JPG|Blakkagh Blood-Quencher, 2nd Edition, Games Workshop, 1989 naggaroth nightwings model blitzer.JPG|Naggaroth Nightwings Blitzer, 2nd Edition, Games Workshop, 1989 naggaroth nightwings model lineman.JPG|Naggaroth Nightwings Lineman, 2nd Edition, Games Workshop, 1989 naggaroth nightwings model thrower.JPG|Naggaroth Nightwings Thrower, 2nd Edition, Games Workshop, 1989 Rosters Spike! Journal #2, pg 11, 2018